XDoomsoulx
'The Legend of xDoomsoulx' In the early years of the Earth, a lone man was sitting on the edge of a cliff face, looking over the horizon as the sun set. He was known as a murderer and a Dark-Arts and Witchcraft practitioner. He had to flee from Newbieville after beheading the Town's leader to use his head as a mantle for his Shoulder armour. Overwhelmed by massive numbers and wanted by the county, he has lived on the go and has killed to survive. Many years had past and he has gathered raw knowledge about the Dark-Arts and Demonology. The basics of it all come from the art of creation which requires mana and inagination to make what you need to. The perfect frame of mind and the right amount of mana channeled throughout the body and into the hands will give you precise detailing. But the man discovered that there were locks on the mind and after a week of meditation non-stop, he found out that it's limitations were placed there by the Higher-powers on a person's soul to prevent true mortals from becoming too powerful. Fueled by his knowledge and his inner desire to become an 'all-powerful', he found scraps of knowledge on how to remove such limitations. By the time he had the knowledge and built-up power to perform such acts, he was a very old man who didn't have many years left to live. He only had one chance to pull his method off. His answer to remove the limitations is to remove the soul from the body itself and store it somewhere else so that he could live forever and become powerful without limitations. The answer was to become a Lich. He went over to the small village near to where he would perform the Ritual and snatched and bound a teenage boy from the woods nearby. The boy was being suspended by the mere fingertips of an Archdemon that the old man had summonded long ago. After finding an abandoned cave, he walked over to the biggest flat-ground surface and slit his arms to draw blood into a silver bowl. He smeared his own blood in a circle around himself and then grabbed the boy by the hair and dragged him infront of the circle. He bent down and tore the boy's throat out with his teeth, letting the blood ooze out of the wound. The old man started to speak in an ancient tounge and the dead boy's soul slowly rose out of his carcass. The old man grabbed it with both of his hands and plac ed it within the circle, where dark flames arose and burned the soul untill it was simply a jet-black stone. The old man picked it up, not being affected by the heat or taint and started to chant the next stage of his ritual. '' Weaken thy body, destroy the containment and release my mortal bind.'' The Old man's body started to slowly decay and his flesh started to melt off of the bone. yet when there was only a skeleton left, he was still technically alive in some form. His own charred soul was still floating inside of his rib-cage. Contain the Soul, Banish the light, bring me into the Embrace of Lichhood. His voice had became deep and the sounding wisps sounded demonic. His own soul floated out of his body just as white vapour was banished from it, leaving only a jet black soul. The skeleton-man guided the soul into the jet-black stone. Bind my soul, Protect thy soul, I submit to only myself and what I desire. The soul leaked into the Jet-black stone and the ritual was complete. He turned round and put his Rune-inscribed robes back on. testing his lack of Mortal limitations, he simply raised his hands and hoards of the most vile and deadly abominations rose out of the ground and onto the Surface of the earth. With another wave of his hand, he created a staff for himself. He hovered above the ground as he glided out of the cave with his small army. The rock-face where the cave was suddenly lifted out of the ground and shot a ile above the ground and suspended itself in the air. The Lich flew up to the suspended rock and began chanting in Demon-speak. The rock slowly morphed itself into a Crystal Citadel, it's walls looking formidible and the very heavens would be screaming in fear from the sheer power it was giving off. Whole towns on the ground came out of their houses only to stae in horror at the new addition suspended in the sky. The Lich turned around and in a giant booming voice which could be heard from miles away came the unforgettable words: I AM LICHLORD DOOMSOUL! YOUR PLANET EARTH IS MY PLAYGROUND, MY NEW DOMAIN IS HERE AND YOU WILL ALL ROT AS I DESTROY EVERYTHING AND FORM IT INTO PURE NETHER! About xDoomsoulx xDoomsoulx is a Spore Creator who first started creationg at the end of 2008 and joined the Sporum around the first half of 2009. His style mainly consists of Humanoids, Mechs and Abomination-type creatures. He is mainly known for Making Core-Spore mechs in the outfitter using purely a part-stacking technique while maximising the amount of detailing which can be put on without the 'Freedom' command. As of the 4th August 2011, he has earned his second Feature for his Core Spore mech named 'Ceremonial Castings'. His Favorite style of music by far is Black Metal and you will see some of his creations named after Metal tracks and bands. Examples of Creations thumb|left|400px|Most Detailed Humanoid Creation Ever Made. Made by xDoomsoulx thumb|left|400px|Pretty Cool Mech made by Doomsoul aswell.You can find xDoomsoulx's latest creations by the link below to his Sporepedia Page! Sporepedia Link The Video's Displayed are made using Darkspore Parts which can be used by following Davo's instructions on how to get them via Dark Injection in the Forum Link Below! Davo's Darkspore Parts Below are some example photo's of shared creations. The mechs are made only in Core Spore using Parts stacking and the creatures are all Assymetric posed. Axneraz-Netherlord.png|Made by xDoomsoulx Benighted.png|Made by xDoomsoulx Abigor.png|Made by xDoomsoulx Trinitair.png|Made by xDoomsoulx Unholy-Vivid-Innocence.png|Made by xDoomsoulx Plagus-Blizziral.png|xDoomsoulx Meskuarn.png|Made by xDoomsoulx Ceremonial-Castings.png|Made by xDoomsoulx - Featured 4th August 2011 Category:Pages needing work Category:Sporum members Category:Epic win Category:BAU members